Mr Monk and the Double Edged Sword
by Wilddog14
Summary: A murder has taken place inside a school and a young high school student is accused of the murder. What happens when Monk just happens to be in town? He swears he didn't do it, yet there's an overwhelming amount of evidence against him.
1. Arrested

**Chapter I: Arrested **

It was late afternoon and a boy was walking from gym to his next class. He stopped outside the door and was about to enter when an alarm sounded and the principal's voice could be heard over the loudspeaker.

"This is not a drill; I repeat this is _not_ a drill."

It was a code red every one was required to turn out the lights and pretend they were not inside the classrooms. After our first code red drill, many students had been skeptical. The question that had arisen was what if the student or students with the weapons happened to be in the locked class room.

It took about ten minutes for the principle to come back over the intercom and tell everyone the code red was over. Of course, we were to stay put in our classes until they told us we could leave, because they still had to make sure no one was walking around brandishing a weapon. No one knew why we had to stay put if the code red was over when all we wanted to do was go home.

A couple minutes went by, although the minutes seemed more like hours. Everyone was quiet, except for a few girls whispering in the background. Cops were checking the lockers. At an assembly two weeks after the code red the school would be told that there had been a body found in the boy's locker room.

The cops reached the third floor and began checking each locker as they went. They were hoping that no student had committed this crime when one of their own shouted, "Hey, guys! It smells like blood over here, near locker 3772."

A few more cops ran until they reached their partner. He pointed to the locker and one of the others, a female, used the keys to open it. What they found in the locker could be identified as…an unidentifiable object that none of the trained professionals had ever seen before. It was shiny and metallic and wrapped around it was a blood soaked white cloth. The weapon itself was caked in semi dried blood, indicating that it had been usedrecently. The cops took their find down to the office and the shocked principal quickly called down the student who had been assigned locker 3772.

The user of the locker was immediately called down. The boy sauntered down to the office. He approached the two surly cops who were standing by the doors. One said, "Come on in son. We have a few questions to ask you." The other nodded and said, "Take a seat," before both ushered him into the office. As he sat down he noticed how stiff and angry the cops seemed. One cop sat across from him while the other stood with his back against the door. The boy instinctively knew this was to prevent any attempt at escape. He was asked several questions, the final one being if the sword was his. He waited. It was quite nerve-racking. The cop across from him finally asked, "Do you know why we called you down here, son?"

The boy nodded and answered, "I'm assuming that it has something to do with the code red drill we're having. Something to do with a weapon or suspicion."

The cops looked at each other. This didn't help the boy's case. Then again he seemed very intelligent, and the cops guessed any student besides the boy would have given the same answer under the circumstances. The cop asked, "Does this look familiar to you?"

The boy looked down at the table to find a blood soaked sword. He answered, "Yes. It looks like one that I just received. I misplaced mine a few weeks ago"

"Oh."

"I would never use it on anyone nor would I bring it to school. I just collect them. I like learning their histories and am hoping to one day contribute them to a museum. They obviously wouldn't have any historical value, except perhaps information and looks."

The cop nodded and said, "Thank you son. Bernard here," he used his head to indicate the other cop, "will escort you back to your class."

He was dismissed and went back to class feeling rather nervous. The police would check the scene and the sword for fingerprints and he was beginning to think he didn't just misplace the sword. He nodded to the other cop before entering his English class. As the other cop walked down toward the entrance, the boy couldn't help feeling a nervous pang in his gut. The cops had told him they would recheck the crime scene for evidence and the sword for fingerprints. A haunting shadow in the back of his conscience was beginning to tell the boy that maybe he hadn't misplaced his sword like he had told the cops he did.

This time of year was freezing, since it was February. It was after school, and a girl with auburn hair that reached one inch past her chin and brown eyes walked toward a group of people. The girl was wearing a blue and white ski jacket and a blue hat. As she approached she noticed David, who had brown-blond hair and was wearing jeans and a brown t-shirt with his jacket unzipped, shifting from foot to foot. As the girl, whose given name happened to be Christine, walked up she noticed her friend Mel begin to interrogate David.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked conspiratorially.

"Nothing." He replied hastily.

"Did you hear, during 9th and 10th gym they wouldn't let anyone change?" Christine asked, enthusiastic about not having to swim.

As they continued on with their conversation David seemed rather edgy and withdrawn.

"David…," Mel said apprehensively with a bemused tone, "Why aren't you saying anything sarcastic? It's not like you."

As soon as she said that, two officers strolled up to the group behind David. One had a dark goatee, while the other had a blond mustache and long hair. Both officers had dark sunglasses and frowns on their faces. The officer with the dark goatee asked, "Are you David?" He looked straight at David when he said this.

The boy shifting from foot to foot nodded. The officer looked a little taken aback but said, "You're under arrest for the murder of Jamie Madison."

Everyone stared mouths agape. It seemed it took a long time for it to sink in because the first to speak out of the group was a boy named Davey. He turned to David and asked, "Wait, this has got to be a mistake, right?"

David looked like he only understood about half as much as Haley did and that was zero. He turned to Davey giving him a pleading look and mouthed 'I didn't kill her.'

No one standing around knew what to say. Haley, a girl with wavy red hair and green eyes, just stood there looking confused. Her counterpart, Katie, was just about to say something when Mel clamped a hand over her mouth. Everyone there knew it wasn't wise to say anything around the cops. Haley watched avidly as the cop with the goatee slid the manacles onto David's wrists. The other cop, the one with the long blond hair and mustache, began to recite the rights David was entitled to, "You have the right to remain silent…" The cop started.

"Anything I say can and will be held against me in a court of law. I have the right to an attorney, if I cannot afford one, one will be provided for me at government expense." David finished, causing one of the officers to jerk his hand and tighten his grip.

**A/N: I'm not sure what anyone thinks of this, but it sure is fun to write. Anyway, I've been meaning to put this up for a while now, but it's difficult because of references to other stories I'm currently working on. Reviews are always appreciated. So is advice.**


	2. A Flight to Remember

**Chapter 2: A Flight to Remember**

Nathalie's POV

* * *

"Nathalie, have we landed yet?"

"No, we still have another hour, Mr. Monk."

He had insisted in sitting in first class, lucky for him I could actually afford it for once. Monk had gotten stuck sitting next to a snoring old lady whose teeth kept falling out into his lap every time she coughed in her sleep. Luckily, I had come prepared and bought an entire case of wipes, which I nearly used up the first two hours on that four hour flight.

I had to remind Monk nearly every ten minutes; it had to be ten minutes, why he was on that plane in the first place. I was visiting a cousin of mine and he didn't want to be left alone, again. Not that I minded having him along that time, just that I wished I had more time to myself.

Earlier on the plane, when we were passing the mountains, there had been terrible turbulence. He kept screaming out, 'we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die.'

The bathroom, of course, was like a living nightmare for him. He was claustrophobic. He was also afraid of heights, germs, other people's teeth, milk, glaciers, well, you get the idea.

At one point he even asked the flight attendant for a mask.

When we finally landed in Chicago he almost kissed the ground. Well, he debated about it for several minutes before deciding against it. I called a cab to take us to LaGrange where my cousin lived. Monk, of course, had to sit in the front seat, which didn't bother the driver here, unlike in San Francisco where they don't like it too much. But, they hadn't met Mr. Monk like those back in San Francisco.

The cab driver took us to our hotel, a Holiday Inn. After we settled, or rather after I settled and Monk inspected the room from top to bottom, I decided to relax and take a walk around town. My cousin's kid went to Pride High School North. Although the walk was nice, I hadn't packed right for February. I was wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt, and my black hoodie. None of which sufficed for the chill in the air. The flight with Monk had made me rather moody so when Monk stepped in time behind me I nearly shot out at him and asked him why he was following me. Restraining myself, I regained my composure and focused on watching the few people who were wandering around the streets of downtown LaGrange.


	3. A Detective Named Monk

**Chapter 3: A Detective Named Monk **

Christine stalked over to a tree. She sighed. She was sulking and, as she didn't feel like standing anymore, she slid her back down the tree until she was sitting on the ground beneath it. She was pressing a cell phone against her ear and nodding. She finished her call and replaced the phone back into its case, put the case into a plastic bag, and stuck the plastic bag deep into her backpack.

Suddenly, she jumped, got up and immediately ran to Cossitt and began walking away from the group. Mel, Davey, Katie, and Haley ran after her. They hadn't planned on following her, but, as Mel pointed out, it would be pointless to wait for the bus and wonder what the hell Christine was doing. As the group walked they began talking about the murder and possible theories to explain why David had been arrested.

Christine remained silent. She had heard other students gossiping about impossible theories, and well, she had been brewing some of her own theories up in her brain. She looked up and her eyes wandered over to a place across the street. They had walked up to LaGrange road. She stopped suddenly and backtracked. At her gasp everyone turned around. They had no idea what was going on. Frankly, they hadn't seen Christine go this crazy since the werewolf incident. Fed up, Mel ran and stepped in front of Christine, grabbing her arm she demanded, "Woah, what is going on!?"

"That guy," she said pointing to a man across the street, "is a famous homicide detective, and he solves all the murders deemed unsolvable by the government." She finished in one breath.

"Unsolvable?" asked Katie skeptically, "David was _accused_…of _murder._ The police found evidence that he murdered that Jamie girl." Katie finished shaking her head as if she was totally lost as to why Christine was even getting involved this deep.

"You don't _honestly_ believe he _killed_ her, do you?" Christine questioned defensively.

"_Anyway_," Katie continued, "Just because you have a _crush_ on him, doesn't mean you should defend him." She said harshly. "All I'm saying is maybe you don't_ know_ him as well as you'd like to believe."

"It's not just that" Christine cut in. "I mean… Davey he's your _best_ friend. You don't _really_ think he would _murder_ someone in cold blood, do you?" She asked trying to grasp onto some shred of back up for her defense.

"Well… I'm not quite sure; I mean I can _see_ it happening. I guess I never would have thought he'd _actually_ kill anyone without a really, really,_ really_ good reason." Davey admitted caving into Christine's inquiring nature.

Mel didn't wait for Christine to ask. She replied confidently, "No way. Like Davey said he's capable but not willing."

Everyone noticed that Haley, who usually was first to interrupt and put her two cents in, didn't bother to speak up. Katie turned to her as did Christine, Davey, and Mel. She looked up and asked, "What?"

Mel looked incredulous. She said, "Duh, this situation with David. Is he guilty or innocent?"

"Oh…" she paused as if she was getting her thought together, "I'm not sure he would use a sword to outright _hurt_ anyone. He would have to be really pissed off or protecting someone if he were to _kill _someone. But that bloody sword in his locker. Are you saying it's not his or he didn't put it there? I mean… Who else besides maybe Davey or Drew would have his combination?"

Christine looked incredulous. In fact everyone was shocked at what a thorough answer Haley had given. Then again it really wasn't that surprising. Her father was the second in command to the police chief and she was training to be a detective as well as an officer. Everyone was so caught up in her answer that they didn't notice Christine had run across the street until Katie said, "Ugh! She's going to make a fool out of her self."

At this comment everyone turned and watched as Christine began to talk to the man. He had short, brown, curly hair. He also wore a neatly pressed brown suit and shoes. The woman, who was with him, had short, blond hair and was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt with a ship on it representing some restaurant in San Francisco.

Christine stopped in front of the detective. She looked up at him with her brown eyes and asked, "Uh… Are you Mr. Monk, the detective?"

The woman standing beside the detective looked stern as she answered, "Yes, this is Mr. Monk. Do you need something? He's a very busy man, and who are you?"

"Um…I'm Christine." She answered. "You're the most famous detective in San Francisco! I didn't expect to run into you here, oh wow! I never thought I'd get to meet _the_ best detective, around here in Illinois."

"Yes, I guess I am the best," the detective, now deemed Monk, replied.

"What is it exactly that you need?" inquired an impatient Nathalie.

"Well…There was a murder at my school, Pride High School," Christine replied. "One of my good friends, David, was accused and arrested for it. The…"

"Why would this be of interest to us?" Nathalie asked.

"The police found evidence. A bloody sword in his locker. But it isn't him. He wouldn't use it on anyone, least wise not to kill. Maybe against a sensei, but that's in trained combat." Christine finished in one breath.

Monk glanced at Nathalie. He nodded and asked, "So, you're skeptical about the accuracy of his arrest, even though the sword was in his locker?"

"Yes!" Christine exclaimed. "We all think he's been framed."

"We?" Nathalie looked confused.

"My friends and I." Christine replied pointing across the street.

"Ah, I see." Monk said. "Well, introduce us to these friends of yours, and we'll get started."

The three walked across the street and Christine said, "This is Haley, Mel, Davey, and Katie."

"So," Haley asked, "You're going to investigate this murder further?"

"It appears so." Monk replied.

Christine jumped in with a request, "Um… Before you get started we'd like to tell his parents ourselves, if you don't mind."

Nathalie and Monk both agreed to this before the group of now seven walked further down LaGrange Road. Nathalie said after a long awkward silence, "Wise decision Christine. There is nothing worse than telling a parent that their son or daughter is in jail."


End file.
